nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Krankenhaus aus Verdammten/Revenge
Revenge is the musical easter egg for Krankenhaus aus Verdammten and is briefly heard as the death song for Wahnsinnig der Kirche. It was written, composed and performed by TryHardNinja and featured CaptainSparkles. It is activated after finding three laptops with the words "No one remembers" on them. It runs for 3 minutes and 40 seconds. Locations *In the lobby, behind the counter. *In the mortuary, next to a decapitated body. *On the top floor, in one of the operating room, on top of a bed. Lyrics Lyrics in italics are sung by TryHardNinja, ''while '''bold lyrics are sung by CaptainSparkles' Synthesizer intro for four seconds Creeper, ah man So we back in the mine, got our pickaxe swinging from side to side. Side, side to side This task's a grueling one, hope to find some diamonds tonight, night, night. Diamonds tonight Heads up, you hear a sound, turn around and look up, total shock fills your body Oh no it's you again, I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes. Eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight, the Creeper's trying to steal your stuff again'' 'Cause baby tonight, grab your pick, shovel and bolt again. Bolt again, again ''And run, run, until it's done, until the sun comes up in the morn Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again. Stuff again, again'' Just when you think you're safe, overhear some hissing from right behind, right, right behind That's a nice life you have, shame it's gonna end at this time, time, time, time, time, time, time, time Blows up, then your health bar drops, you could use a 1-up, get inside don't be tardy So now you're stuck in there, half a heart, but don't die, die, die, die, die, die, die 'Cause baby tonight, the Creeper's trying to steal your stuff again 'Cause baby tonight, grab your pick, shovel and bolt again. Bolt again, again ''And run, run, until it's done, until the sun comes up in the morn Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again. Stuff again, again'' '''Creepers, your mine, ha ha Dig up diamonds and craft those diamonds and make some armor, get it baby Go and forge that like you so MLG pro, the sword's made of diamond so come at me bro Training in your room under the torch light, hone that form to get ready for the big fight Every single day and the whole night, creeper's out prowlin', alright Look at me, look at you, take my revenge that's what I'm going to do I'm a warrior baby, what else is new? And my blade's gonna tear through you, bring it Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again'' '''Get my stuff, yeah, let's take back the world Yeah baby tonight, grab your sword, armor and go It's on Take your revenge, oh, oh So fight, fight like it's the last, last night of your life, life show them your bite Whoo! Cause baby tonight, the creeper's trying to steal your stuff again'' 'Cause baby tonight, grab your pick, shovel and bolt again. Bolt again, again '''Whoo And run, run, until it's done, until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight'' '''Come on The creeper's trying to your stuff again Come on sword, come on, we got it sword, got it go! 4 second synthesizer solo Whoo! Category:Remember When... Category:Music Easter Eggs Category:DeadRaiser Category:DeadRaiser's Musical Easter Eggs Category:DeadRaiser's Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Krankenhaus aus Verdammten Category:Easter Eggs Category:Legacy articles